In the technical field of communications, the communication between processes on the same communication node or between processes on different communication nodes is often involved. It is a common practice that the processes communicating with each other negotiate the message format for communication and communicate with Socket; and during the communication, the processes need to monitor message sending, choose the route for the message, and receive the message, etc. Therefore, the processes have to spend much time to process communication connection between the processes as well as packet parsing and joining, which results in a low communication efficiency.
In addition, the developers in the communication industry have to handle the details in communication between the processes repetitively, which results in a heavy repetitive workload, and also leads to a degraded reliability and stability of the communication between processes.